obernewtynfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
This page is for any quotes from the Obernewtyn Chronicles. Add them in by editing the page or simply post a comment below. WARNING SPOILERS BELOW Obernewtyn Quotes Dameon: "It burns. Hatred always burns" Rushton: "You don't know what an irony it would be if you betrayed me" The Farseekers Quotes Darga: "You think you treat us like equals but, in your deepest heart, you regard the funaga as superior. In part this is because you yourself are powerful. But this does not make the race of the funaga better than any dog or equine." Ashling Quotes Swallow and Elspeth: If I had known it was so easy to silence you, I would have done that sooner,' he said, releasing me. Childishly, I rubbed my hand across my mouth. 'Revulsion rendered me silent,' I snapped.' 'Elf and Matthew, Page 344:' "Matthew, they're taking you away on a ship!' 'I know,' he sent calmly. 'An' ye'll let 'em because we both know that this time we're outnumbered. Look, I'm nowt afraid. Wherever this ship goes an' whatever happens there'll be other ships, an' I'll be comin' back on one of them. I swear it." 'Brydda, Page 352:' "Which is more wrong? That a leader risks those he cares for, or that he cares nothing for whom he risks?" 'Bram and Rushton, Page 463:' "...sometimes battles must be faced whether or no there is a hope of winning them. This is a truth known to men and women of honour.' 'No battle is lost until it is lost. Men and women of courage know this." 'Malik and Rushton:' "'What are you looking at, boy?' he growled. 'I am not sure,' Rushton said. 'It might be a man, but then it might be a kind of performing ape. It is hard to tell in the firelight." 'Rushton and Dameon, Page 521:' "Rushton reached out and gripped his shoulder. 'Dameon, I... I know why you would remain here.' To my surprise, the empath flushed. 'Then you must let me stay.' The Keeping Place Quotes 'Maruman:' "You do not live only for yourself" 'Dameon:' "I have heard it said more than once that you are a woman ruled by her mind to the detriment of her passions, Elspeth. But those who say so do not know you." The Stone Key Quotes 'Page 188:' I summoned up a mental image of Rushton as he had been when we parted last. I saw his coldness and compassion rather than disappointment and sorrow. I felt boundless gratitude that he had come into my life to show me how deeply I could love, and it was a little burst of light in that dark moment to realise that being able to love was the real gift of life. 'Bruna:' "My love for you could be as easily be extinguished as the sun!" The Sending Quotes And so I turned my back on the great house and passed though the gates of Obernewtyn for the last time with as little idea of what lay ahead of me as when I had first come though them, years before 'He nivver says owt but Elspeth' said an older man. 'Who's that I'd like to ken.' There was a profound silence. 'That is the woman he loves,' said Brydda at last. 'Elspeth Gordie. Guildmistress of the Farseekers of Obernewtyn Shire, and a stronger woman I never met. If she were here, she would nowt let him slip away. Once before he near died, and she held onto him and forbade it and he lived.' 'Last Page:' 'Then hold to life, my ravek,' I sent, even as I slipped from his grasp into the darkness. Then I was lost in the shadow sea, and once again I felt the inexorable hand pressing me down ever deeper, but I fought it for the sake of the quest I must complete and for the sake of all I loved. And I rose. The Red Queen Quotes 'Dameon:' ”Elspeth, you are more Talented than anyone I have ever know, but oh my dearest one, you are such a fool when it comes to emotions!’ he said, half laughing and half snarlin, and to my utter amazement he reached out to grasp my shoulders, jerked me close and kissed me unerringly full upon the mouth’ 'Swallow:''' ’Why is my life full of headstrong impetuous women?’